The Loud House: A Family Apart
by wyomingparmesan
Summary: Shortly after the birth of their 11th child, the Loud parents divorced, splitting up the kids between them. Having lost contact with each other, the siblings grow apart. 5 years later, they meet up again and plot to get their family back together. AU
1. Character Bios

**A/N: This is an introduction to a Loud House fic I plan on writing sometime in the future. It's gonna take a lot of planning, but I thought I would share the character bios.**

 _The Loud House: A Family Apart_

Rated: T (For emotional situations and minor suggestive themes)

Summary: Shortly after the birth of their 11th child, the Loud parents divorced, splitting up the kids between them. Having lost contact with each other, the siblings grow apart. 5 years later, they meet up again and plot to get their family back together. AU

 **Lori Loud**

Age: 21

The firstborn of the Loud children. She was sixteen when her parents separated, and took it the hardest. She's attending her last year of college with her long time boyfriend, Bobby Santiago in Chicago. She moved with her mom, along with four of her sisters and her little brother.

 **Leni Loud**

Age: 20

The second Loud child, she's still living at home with her mother. She works part time at a department store. While Lori is away at college, she helps watch her younger siblings.

 **Luna Loud**

Age: 19

She's the third oldest Loud, but is the oldest in her household, since she moved with her dad. She's working on making her own band, along with her girlfriend, Sam.

 **Luan Loud**

Age: 18

After her parents separated, she moved with her dad. Having just graduated from high school, she's attending community college while still running her business, Funny Business Inc.

 **Lynn Loud Jr.**

Age: 17

Lynn is a senior in high school and is the star of all of her sports teams. This is at risk, however, as her mom has decided to move them to another city. She helps her brother Lincoln out with his plans.

 **Lincoln Loud**

Age: 15

Lincoln is the middle child, and only boy of the Loud family. He's always coming up with plans, and after their family was separated, he took it hard. When his mom unknowingly moves him and his sisters to the same town where their other sisters are, he teams up with them to try to get their parents back together.

 **Lucy Loud**

Age: 12

Lucy is the seventh child of the Loud family. She's always felt like an outcast, but ever since her parents separated, it got much worse. She doesn't have many friends at school, and her sisters like to walk over her a lot. The only sibling she's ever felt close to is her older brother, but she hasn't seen him in five years.

 **Lana Loud**

Age: 10

The older twin sister of Lola, she's a huge tomboy. She loves everything that's gross and dirty, and has a huge soft spot for animals. She was only five when her parents separated, so she doesn't know her other siblings very well.

 **Lola Loud**

Age: 10

The younger twin sister of Lana, who is her complete opposite. She loves competing in beauty pageants and anything that has to do with makeup and clothes.

 **Lisa Loud**

Age: 8

Lisa is a child prodigy, and practically stays in her room doing experiments. She's even tried to create a love potion to get her parents back together, but to no avail.

 **Lily Loud**

Age: 5

Lily is the youngest of the Loud children. Her parents separated a few months after she was born, so she doesn't know her father at all. She's in Kindergarten and really loves to dance.

 **I'm not sure when the 1st chapter will be up, seeing as this story is going to take a lot of planning and it will probably be my biggest story ever. See ya then!**


	2. A Different Family

**A/N: Yay! First chapter! This is basically just an introduction. Nothing too plot heavy yet. Give it time my friends. Without further ado, enjoy!**

 _A Family Apart: Chapter 1_

* * *

 _I remember being small, and living in a house that was always so loud. My sisters and I, we had so much fun. When you grow up as the only boy in the house, you learn a few things. My parents always seemed so happy. I had no idea what was going on behind the scenes._

 _That suddenly one day, my big, happy family, would soon turn into two, small, sad families. I had to leave everything I knew behind. My friends, my school, even five of my sisters. I haven't seen or spoken to them in a little over five years. It kills me sometimes._

 _I think my oldest sister, Lori took it the hardest. She saw everything that went on while my parents' marriage fell apart. I don't think she'll ever recover from that._

 _And poor Lily...she doesn't know her father, and she probably never will._

Lincoln was suddenly broken from his thoughts by the sound of his sister's voice.

"Hey Linc, Mom says we all need to come downstairs", that was the voice of Lynn, the sister who was right before him. They have become quite close over the years. "Says she's got some news for us".

"Sure, tell her I'll be down in a minute", Lincoln said.

Lincoln proceeded downstairs, but he stopped in the hallway as he heard a squeaky voice calling his name.

"Linky, Linky!", Lily said as she ran towards him. "I want you to look at my new tutu! Leni brought it from her job and she said I look like a princess".

Lincoln smiled at his youngest sister. "I think you look just like a princess, Lil-ster".

She ran up and hugged his legs. "Thanks Linky you're the best".

She giggled as he picked her up and carried her down the stairs.

/

In a small town in Michigan by the name of Royal Woods, lived one half of a broken family. There was a couple who had eleven children, but five years ago, decided to break it off. One took five and the other took six.

One moved far away, to another state, while the other moved to a small house in the same town. He couldn't exactly leave his job, as he loved it there.

He also wanted his kids to grow up in the same town where they were born, they didn't seem to mind this at all.

It was a semi quiet day for them. Luna was out practicing for her next big gig, Luan was whipping up a batch of her cream pies, which are for throwing by the way, the twins were getting along surprisingly, and then there was Lucy.

Lucy Loud hasn't been the same since that separation all those years ago. She doesn't have many friends at school. She felt like an outcast, even in her own family.

Her parents marriage made her basically unable to trust anyone, and the one person she trusts more than anything, isn't around anymore.

She was now in her secret dark place, finishing up her latest poem.

"I think this is my best one yet", she says to herself.

"Kids! Dinner!", yelled her dad from the kitchen.

"Sigh, my favorite time of the day", she said. "The time when I'm forced to talk about dumb things".

She jumped out of the vent in her room and headed towards the kitchen.

"Hey Lucy", she was stopped by Lana. She seemed to be the only one who was willing to talk to her these days. "Can you tell Dad that I'm gonna be a little late to dinner? My frog is having babies".

Lucy gave her a weird glance. "Uhhh sure and um congratulations I guess".

"Haha thanks Luce!", Lana said as she punched her arm.

Lucy went into the kitchen a sat down at her usual seat. The only people at the table were Lola, Luan, and her father. Luna seemed to be running late again.

"What's for dinner, Dad?", asked Lola.

"Tonight we're having my "famous" goulash", said Lynn Sr. "I had a fantastic day at work, so I figured I would make a good dinner".

"Looks delicious dad!", Luan said as she stuck a fork full in her mouth.

"Thanks hun, so did you girls do anything interesting today?", he asked them. "Also, where's Lana?"

"Her frog is having babies", Lucy said in a soft voice.

Luan and Lola looked at her. "Does she need any help?", Luan asked.

"I guess not", Lucy told her. "It seems like she has it all under control".

/

Lily squealed as Lincoln sat her on his lap. His other sisters were all sitting around them in the living room, all except for Lori, who was away at college.

"So mom, what's this big news you need to tell us?", Leni asked.

Rita looked at her kids, who were now all staring intently at her. "Well kids, you know that I have been waiting for a new job opportunity to come through right?"

They nodded.

"Well that's the news! I just accepted a new job", she told them.

The kids all gave her encouraging words.

"That's awesome!", Lincoln said. "I'm really proud of you".

"Thank you kids, however, there's just one tiny thing", she told them.

Now the kids looked confused.

"The job is in Royal Woods"

They all gasped.

Royal Woods, Michigan. The town they were all born in. So many memories, both good and bad. They had no idea if their father still lived there. If he did, would that be a good thing? Or would it bring back so many bad memories from years ago?

"Wait, so like, we're going to live in our old house?", Leni asked.

"No honey, I bought us a new house", her mom told her.

The kids all started their objections, all except for Lily, who could really care less.

"But mom, I'm the captain of every single sports team here, and it's my senior year!", Lynn shouted. "How do you expect me to adjust to a brand new school, and leave all of my friends behind?!"

"Now kids, I know it'll be a big adjustment, but I know you guys will love it", Rita told them. "This is where you guys were born. I'm sure some of your old friends will remember you".

/

The dinner table was mostly silent like always. There was the occasional pun made by Luan, in which both she and her father wound laugh at. Lola was boasting about her recent pageant, and Lana finally came down to eat. Luna still hadn't shown up.

"So Lucy, what's up with you today?", Lola asked her. "You've been a lot more freaky than usual".

Lucy tried to ignore the snideness in her sister's voice. "I've just been working on my latest poem. That's all".

"Yea, what's with you lately?", Luan asked.

"I just...I don't know", Lucy said. "I guess I'm just having some bad feelings".

"What kinda feelings?", Lana asked.

Lucy was now ready to run and hide. She didn't feel like telling them what was really going on, so she made up an excuse.

"It's umm...that time of the month", she told them.

She heard the collective "Oooh" from her sisters.

"Ouch, I know how that is sis", Luan said. "We've got the extra strength stuff if you need it".

"Hey girls, have any of you heard from Luna lately?", their father asked them. "She said she would be home by now, but she still hasn't shown up".

"I've tried texting her, but she won't answer", Lola said.

"Yea, I've texted Sam too", Luan said. "Nothing".

"Hm well if you hear anything, let me know okay?", he told them.

"Sure thing daddy-o", said Lana.

/

Later that night, Luan was awoken by the sound of her phone ringing with a text message. She sat up and wiped her eyes, as they burned from the light of the bright screen.

It was a message from Luna. It read:

 _Sorry I couldn't make it home tonight. It lasted longer than expected, so I just crashed at Sam's. Tell Dad and the sisters for me, okay?_

Luan smiled as she laid back down. "Well, I'm just glad that she's okay", she said to herself.

 **A/N: See, nothing too deep yet. Of course you've got Lincoln's little monologue in the beginning, though. In later chapters I'll explore how the kids feel about what happened to their family, and how it's changed them. Also what's going on with Luna? Read the next chapter to find out!**

 **Until next time, see ya!**


End file.
